Can I Have This Dance?
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Part 3 of 3 in the Birthday series. Jude's turning 18 and after three years she and Tommy are both getting what they wanted. But, with marriage looming, and a threat from Tommy's past coming back to haunt him, can Jude and Tommy make it together?
1. 1 of 3

**A/N: So here it is…..the long awaited installment of 'Something To Believe In', and yes this is Jude's 18th birthday. I know I may have pissed some of you off by the ending but, in my defense my computer is what I like to call a 'fucktard' and lost the ending of the document, so I only could post that much before the entire thing crashed. I'm sorry, please don't kill me. I will do a flashback sometime in this series and give you the ending of 'Something To Believe In'.**

**Oh yeah, I got the title from High School Musical 3's song, Can I Have This Dance sang by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgins.**

**BTW: Jude is wearing the same dress she wore in 1 pt.1 and pt.2 and so is Sadie. Kwest and Darius are in the same thing as well, the only change is that Tommy is wearing a black suit, with a crimson shirt, and a black tie. With a black hat like Kwest's. **

**Can I Have This Dance?**

**Part 3 of 3 in the Birthday series**

**Shot 1 of 3**

_Day before Jude's 18th Birthday 10:00 PM at G-Major_

"Darius wants a hit." Tommy said as he walked into the studio and saw Jude sitting in his chair spinning in circles. "Are you having fun?" He asked her and she stopped and smiled at him.

"Why yes, Master Quincy I am." She said sarcastically. He smiled at her and she moved out of his chair and waited from him to sit down, and then she sat on his lip.

"I love you, Harrison." He said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too." She said back to him, and returning his kiss.

"Wow, Quincy I never thought of you as a guy who loved." A female voice came from behind them and they both turned. Tommy's eyes went wide as he looked at one of his past conquests.

"Cassandra, I haven't seen you in a while." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"You look good. Girlfriend?" She asked him.

"Yeah, this is my fiancé, Jude Harrison." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Fiancé, wow I never thought that I'd see the day where Little Tommy Q would leave his past behind for monogamy." She said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say, she changed me."

"Wow, I have to tell Liza, and Charlotte." She said and took her phone out, and walked out of the studio.

"Cassandra Davidson, Liza Wolfe, and I'm assuming Charlotte C. Preston?" Jude asked, getting off of him, and he nodded. "Wow Quincy, I knew you had a past but I'm impressed all A-List actors. That's nice." Jude said walking out of the studio.

"Damn it." He said hanging his head, and banging it against the soundboard. He sighed and he got up out of his chair and went to hospitality to get a cup of coffee.

"You look like hell." Kwest said as she made himself a sandwich.

"Jude and I just had a fight."

"About what?"

"Cassandra showed up, right as I was telling Jude that I loved her. She made a deal out of me being monogamous and she let it slip that I also went with Liza, and Charlotte. Jude got angry and left."

"What is Cass doing here?"

"I don't know." Tommy said taking a sip of coffee as Kwest took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, you'd better fix it soon. The big day is coming up."

"I know it is." Tommy said, and he sighed again and he walked back into the studio and picked up a guitar and let his fingers thought the strings that they hadn't for a little over two years.

_Jude's Birthday 2:00 PM in the studio_

"You ready to do this?" Tommy asked as Jude walked into the studio, and he finished setting up the mic.

"You ready to show me how it's done?" She asked. He didn't know what she meant but, he didn't want to go there.

"There are a lot of inappropriate answers to that question." He replied to her and she playfully hit him in the shoulder, and he feigned being hurt.

"Kwest, we're ready." Tommy yelled and Kwest hit the button. Tommy and Jude both slid on their headphones, and waited for their cue. Kwest gave them the thumbs up as Darius, Shay, Portia, and Cassandra entered the studio to watch.

_**(Jude)**_

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_

_**Pull me close, and take one step**_

_**Keep your eyes locked on mine**_

_**And let the music be your guide**_

_**(Tommy and Jude)**_

_**Now won't you promise me (Won't you promise me)**_

_**That you'll never forget (That we'll keep dancing)**_

_**To keep dancing (To keep dancing)**_

_**Where ever we go next**_

Tommy reached for Jude's hands and he held them tight as they moved into singing the chorus.

_**(Tommy and Jude)**_

_**It's like catching lightening**_

_**The chances of finding, someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million**_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Jude smiled at Tommy and he smiled back. Jude closed her eyes remembering what had happened last year, the morning after Jude's last birthday, as Tommy started on the second verse.

_"Jude, did you cheat on Shay?" He asked her._

_"I don't consider it cheating. Mainly because he cheated on me an entire month with Eden, so no I don't consider what I did cheating because if he loved me like he said he did he wouldn't have done it and if he cared like he said he did he would've told me and ended it the minute he hooked up with Eden but, he didn't. So I ended it, or at least I tried to. I left him a voice mail right before the party, he never got it or at least I don't think he did."_

_"So you ended it beforehand right?"_

_"Yes, look me and Shay we had our chance and frankly since he cheated he was never an honorable man. So look judge me all you want but, I was the hurt one." Jude said and Darius backed down on her._

_"Jude, are you seriously telling us that you have been sneaking behind our backs for the last two years?" Her mom asked and she nodded. Jude and Tommy both joined hands and they just looked at one another._

_"Mom, look Jude and Tommy are not in any trouble mainly because age of consent is sixteen. The only thing that they have against them is the fact you the both of you don't like him. So I'm going to say this once, I love my sister and Tommy makes her incredibly happy and if you don't like it, frankly I don't care. But, I'm happy." Jude said and she smiled._

_"I will agree to this one condition: no sex." Victoria said sternly and Jude and Tommy both smiled._

_"Agreed." They said at the same time. Don and Stuart both had looks on their faces, and Tommy could tell that they weren't happy with everything._

_"I have one question, Portia why did you tell?" Jude asked her and she just looked at her feet and ran out of the apartment. "Well, she is a bowl of sunshine this morning." Jude said in an anger filled tone._

_"Jude, are you sure that you want this?" Her dad asked and she nodded._

_"Fine." He said._

_"Look, we can all talk about this later on during the day but for right now it is around 8:30 in the morning and I am extremely tired, and extremely caffeine deprived. So can we please get into the details later?" Jude asked and they all nodded and everyone left the house except for Sadie._

_"Well, that was lovely." Sadie said and she left Jude and Tommy to the rest of their morning. _

_Jude and Tommy watched as Sadie left and they walked to the kitchen to make coffee and get something to eat before the media circus that was going to come of G-Major if Portia had went to the press. But, Jude let that though slip out of her mind because she sat on the barstool on Tommy's apartment and she watched as he made her breakfast. And, she knew that this was just the beginning and it gave her something to believe in._

_**(Tommy)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**_

_**And every turn, will be safe with me**_

_**Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall**_

_**You know I'll catch you through it all**_

_**And you can't keep us apart (Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)**_

_**Cuz my heart is wherever you are (Because my heart is wherever you are)**_

Jude opened her eyes and she smiled and she started to sing the next chorus with Tommy. He moved from standing in front of her, to standing behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_**(Tommy and Jude)**_

_**It's like catching lightening**_

_**The chances of finding, someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million**_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**(Jude)**_

_**Ooooooh!**_

_**No mountains to high and**_

_**(Tommy and Jude)**_

_**No oceans to wide**_

_**Cuz together or not, Our dance wont stop**_

_**Let it rain, let it pour**_

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeee**_

_**(Jude) Yeeeaaaaahhhh!**_

_**(Tommy and Jude)**_

_**It's like catching lightening**_

_**The chances of finding, someone like you (Oooh like you)**_

_**It's one in a million**_

_**The chances of feeling the way we do (The way we do)**_

_**And with every step together**_

_**We just keep on getting better**_

_**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance? (This dance)**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

As the two of them finished the song together, and as the music faded out Tommy looked at Jude and he kissed her on the lips lightly and she smiled at him. They both took of their headphones and Darius gave them the thumbs up, signaling that it was a good take.

They'd both walked out of the studio hand in hand only to find a very angry Cassandra and Shay to greet them. But, they ignored that and they were both stunned with the smile that was plastered on Darius's face. "That is going to be a hug money maker. Good work." He said in an excited tone before he left the studio.

"Do we need to record again?" Jude asked and Tommy and Kwest both nodded no.

"That was good Jude." Shay said before he left the studio and Kwest soon followed.

"Cass, what did you think?" He asked her.

"I think it was great, and that I have a plane to catch." She said to him, and she left the room, leaving them alone.

"Wow Quincy, I think this is the first time we have been alone in a very long time." She said to him and he nodded to her. He reached out and he tugged at the belt loops on her jeans, pulling her close to his body. She smiled as his lips touched hers.

Jude's fingers knotted in Tommy's hair and they started moving backwards. Jude's legs buckled under her and they fell onto the soundboard. Tommy pushed her down on it, and he started unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt. Jude moaned as she felt Tommy's hands on her bare skin.

She arched her back and let him slid the shirt off of her shoulders. Tommy was about to unclasp her bra, when they heard a knock at the door. Jude and Tommy Both groaned and Jude buttoned her shirt back and straightened her hair up. Tommy went to open the door, revealing Portia standing behind it.

"And, you want what?" He asked in a rude tone and she walked into the studio.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Jude asked and Portia got a look on her face.

"You know for what." She spat back at her.

"Oh you mean for telling Darius, telling my parents or outing us to the media?" Jude asked her. "I'm a little confused on which one you're sorry for." Jude spat at her and she walked out of the room and down the hall into Tommy's office and locked the door.

"Look, she is really pissed, and so am I. You betrayed our trust. I was just starting to trust you again when you pulled the bullshit that you pulled last year. We have nothing, and I mean it. You are Portia Mills, and I am Tom Quincy. We were _never_ married, and we were _never_ friends. Got it?" He asked her and she nodded. He left her standing alone in the room, and he walked down the hall to his office.

He stopped at the door, and he could see her shadow, she was pacing. He knew that this was never a good sign. Then he heard her fist collide with something. Then he heard the tears. He reached in his pocked and pulled out the key that unlocked the door and he rushed inside locking the door behind him. He saw Jude as she sank to her knees, her back sliding down the wall and she put her arms around her knees. She sniffled a little bit, and then he heard the tears starting to fall harder.

"Jude, are you all right?" He asked coming over to her and kneeling in front of her. He reached under her arms and lifted her head up. He saw her red puffy eyes. She closed them but, the tears kept falling. He leaned in and he kissed her eyelids, then the tip of her nose, and then her forehead, and then her lips softly. "Hey, I love you. Don't ever forget that." He whispered to her and she cracked a smile.

"Thank you Quincy." She said to him, and he nodded and smiled.

"Come on, it's almost time for your party. Let's get you ready." He said and he grabbed her hand and he pulled her up off of the ground and they walked out of his office and out into the G-Major lobby. Their hands joined and they left the building and they walked out to Tommy's car and her drove her to her house.

"Thank you for being you Quincy." She said to him as he pulled into her driveway and killed the engine in the car.

"I love you Harrison." He whispered to her before he jumped out of the car and walked around to her door, and opened it for her.

He walked Jude to her door, and he kissed her goodbye, with a few soft kissed on her lips. "Go before I change my mind." She said to him and he let her go inside and he groaned a little before he walked back to his car.

_Day after Jude's party 2:00 PM_

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The judge said to them and he pulled her close and he kissed her fiercely on the lips. And, this kiss was different: it was full of love, lust and passion, and it was also the first of many kisses to be shared for the many years that they would spend together happily ever after.

Both of them pulled away and Jude grabbed her purse from the chair behind her, and they walked out of the courtroom and down the hallway. "I love you Mr. Quincy." She said to him.

"I love you Mrs. Quincy." He said back and he pulled her close and he kissed her again. "I know you said that you didn't want to make a big deal out of this, and just wanted it to be us. But I made some calls and you have a few visitors." He said and opened the double doors that led from the courtroom to the rest of city hall.

Jude ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Congrats little sister." Sadie whispered to Jude in her ear before she pulled away to hug Spied and the rest of SME.

"Thank you." She said to Tommy and he smiled. Jude hugged Kat and Jamie before they left the courthouse. "Where are we going?" She asked Tommy and he smiled.

"I was thinking of going to get food but, if you're not hungry then we can just go ahead and get on the plane." He said to her and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't tease me like that again Quincy." She said to him as they entered the diner that was around the corner from City Hall.

"Hi, how may a help you?" The hostess asked.

"We need a table for 9." Quincy replied to her and she delved out her best flirtatious smile.

"Right this way." She said and Tommy just looked at Jude and he grinned.

Tommy rolled his eyes as soon as the hostess turned her back. Jude got a grin on her face, and she started laughing, causing Tommy to join her. "You're an ass." Jude whispered into his ear, and he got a curious look on his face.

"How am I an ass?" He asked her and she smirked at him. "She is ugly compared to you." With those words alone, Jude was ready to jump his bones in the restaurant but, she maintained her composure. She just smirked at Tommy and he smirked back. They both knew where this was going to go.

Everyone took their seats at the table, and then quieted down, all of them looking in the direction of Jude and Tommy. "All right. Since they won't speak, I will." Sadie said and everyone directed attention at her. "The last three years have been one interesting ride with this couple. And, I mean that in both good and bad ways. They have fought, believe me, I know they have but, now they have found their way home, where they belong, with each other. So, I am very happy to see what comes of this newfound marriage." Sadie said smiling and Jude tore off a piece of bread that was sitting at the table and threw it at her older sister. Sadie rebutted by throwing one back but, the fight subsided when the waiter arrived to get everyone's orders.

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

The lunch was wrapping up, with everyone full and happy. Not one harsh word the spoken at the table which shocked Jude, Tom, and Sadie considerably. After Tom paid the bill everyone parted their separate ways.

Jude and Tommy were walking down the street, heading towards G-Major, to give Darius one last single before they left for what they considered to be their honeymoon.

_After Jude's Party 1:00 AM_

Jude smiled as Tommy's hands wrapped around her neck, and pulled her closely to him. He hung his head down and his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. Jude playfully bit his bottom lip as their tongues danced. Her hands roamed his back and moved to unbutton his shirt and she slid it down his shoulders.

He backed them against a wall and his hands unwrapped from her neck, and moved to the zipper on her dress. He unzipped it, and he stepped back and watched it fall from her body. He licked his lips and he kissed her again. Jude's hands unbuckled Tom's belt and unzipped his pants and she slipped her hand inside of his boxers to feel his hardening shaft.

He moaned Jude's name as her hands roamed his penis. She smirked at him as his left hand massaged her boob, then his mouth started sucking on her hard nipple. After he left a love bite on her right boob, he kissed down her body as she stepped out of her shoes. She moaned Tommy's name as his lips kissed her southern lips through her panties. He kissed her back up her body until he met her lips.

Jude wrapped one leg around Tommy's waist and she slipped his boxers down. Jude moaned when she felt Tommy's hard penis on her inner thigh. He entered her in one swift movement. Jude gasped at his movement and she felt him thrusting in and out of her at a fast even pace. Tommy grunted as he felt Jude's walls cave in around his dick after five or six thrusts.

He started thrusting faster and she felt her release coming. When she felt her walls come down again, she bit down on his right shoulder, to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. Tommy continued to thrust inside of her, until he found his own release a few thrusts later, biting down on Jude, leaving a mark on her right shoulder.

Jude kissed the beads of sweat that were on Tommy's forehead. Their lips met again, for a soft sweet kiss before he pulled himself out of her. They got dressed quickly sharing kisses in between and stealing glances at one another.

"We have to get up early tomorrow." Tommy said as he put his jacket around Jude's shoulders.

"Let's go, and get some sleep. Because I have a feeling that I won't have any for a while." Jude said and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him and they left the stage and walked towards Tommy's apartment.


	2. 2 of 3

**A/N: So, It's been more than a year since I started this story and I am soooo unbelievably sorry about that. I've had some things going on and I just simply forgot about this story at the time I was writing it. Forgive me, and I hope that you continue reading the series. I promise I won't take long to finish it. **

**Can I Have This Dance**

**Part 3 of 3 in the Birthday Series**

**Shot 2 of 3**

_Day before Jude's 18th Birthday 10:00 PM at G-Major_

_Jude's Birthday 2:00 PM in the studio_

_Day after Jude's party 2:00 PM_

_After Jude's Party 1:00 AM_

_Jude's Birthday 7:45 PM before the party_

Tommy stood there just observing Jude. She was grimacing as Portia applied her make-up and her hair. Jude was still angry with her and she had been for the past year. She blushed when she noticed him staring. Portia finally finished but, didn't apply any lip-gloss. "You. Out. Now." She said pointing at Tommy and he groaned.

Jude jumped out of the chair and ran over to him, kissing him passionately before he left. "I may not get to do that until later on tonight." She said smiling at him and he smirked.

"I'm escorting you. I'm kissing you in public so don't put too much lip-gloss on." He whispered to her and she smiled and blushed.

"You haven't seen my dress for a reason Quincy so don't have your jaw on the floor when I come out of this room and please don't get into any fights." She whispered to him where Portia couldn't hear and he smiled at her.

"I won't. I promise and you know I can't break a promise to you." He said loud enough for Portia to hear and he kissed her goodbye before leaving the room.

"Jude, come on we've got ten minutes." Portia said and Jude sat back down in the chair so Portia could do her lips.

Once Portia finished Jude went to the closet and slipped her dress on just as Sadie came in the room. "You look great little sister." She said bringing Jude her shoes. "I found some that weren't to high for you." She said and Jude let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, it's almost time." Jude said and slipped her necklace off and slipped her ring on her finger.

Jude was ecstatic now that she could wear her ring in public without anyone saying a thing. She was prepared for the paparazzi. Hell, she was prepared for everything so long as she could have Tommy as her husband. She'd been waiting two years for this. She'd endure it all.

"So, that ring is huge." Sadie commented and Jude smiled.

"I know. But, I love it." Jude said and she looked behind her to Portia. Jude knew it must have been hard, having to watch her ex-husband with his new girlfriend.

"Okay I think I'm ready." Jude said leaving her room. She looked right in front of her and Tommy's breath hitched in his throat as she walked out.

"You look amazing big eyes." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

_Day Before Jude's Birthday 6:00 PM at Tommy's Apartment_

Jude walked in the apartment and Tommy was cooking dinner. She'd never smelled something this good before, and she immediately knew something was up. He only cooked when he wanted something or wanted to get out of something. "Hey babe, it smells good." She said playing along but, when she walked in the kitchen and he had a solemn look on his face.

"We have a problem." He said putting down the spoon he was stirring the sauce with. Jude's face twitched and he handed her a wine glass filled with wine before he continued his story. "When I was married to Portia, I made a few mistakes. One of which cost someone their life. She was a backup singer and I fell in love with her. I was going to run away and leave everything behind and Darius made me an offer I couldn't refuse once he found out so I ended things with her. I chose fame and money over love and the night I ended it all she grabbed the keys to my car and took off." He said and he wiped a tear from his eye. He took a second before he continued. "She died that night. She lost control of my car and she didn't suffer from what I was told." He finished.

"Why are you telling me this babe?" She asked him.

"Her brother is here in town. He wants me to suffer for what happened to Angie. He thinks that it's my fault. He blames me for it but, he doesn't know what happened." Tommy explained and it all made sense to Jude. It all made perfect sense to her. His strange attitude today, it was all clear to her now.

"Is he coming after you?" She asked him and he nodded no.

"He's after you Jude." Tommy told her and her eyes grew wide. Tommy cut the stove off and sat down on a stool next to her. "He wants me to suffer like he did. He's got his sights on you. He's been watching us over the last week. So, you and I are going to have to be extra careful about where we go and what we do because Hunter's going to be there." He said to her and she felt a stray tear leave her eye. "I swear to you with my life I'll protect you Jude. There isn't anything else I'd rather do. I couldn't and I won't let him hurt you." He said and she smiled.

"Okay." She said and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips softly at first but soon the kiss turned to a need and she pulled him closer, knotting her fingers in his hair.

Tommy's lips left hers as he kissed his way down her neck, nipping and sucking on it leaving a mark. Tommy kissed the exposed skin that wasn't covered by her shirt before he kissed his way back up and lifted her up on the counter top. Jude opened her legs so he could come closer and she unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them down along with his boxers. Tommy played with the hem of her shirt and she broke the kiss so he could lift her shirt off of her.

Jude's moans got louder as Tommy removed her bra, and pinched her nipples, making them hard as rocks. He flicked one and then the other causing Jude to moan. Tommy reached up her skirt, and slid her panties down before lifting a leg around his waist and placing himself at her entrance.

As Tommy thrusted into her, there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it. They'll go away." He whispered to her and the knocking kept on. Tommy groaned and pulled out of her and walked carefully to the door and looked in the peek hole and he cursed himself. "It's your parents. Grab your clothes and get in the shower and I'll hold them off." He whispered and she grabbed her underwear and her shirt and ran into the bathroom. Tommy slid on his pants while the persistent knocking kept on. "Forgive me for this." He said out loud and opened the door, and Hunter was on the other side. He barged right in decking Tommy in the face. It didn't take him long to respond by knocking Hunter into a wall. "As far as introduction's go, that was weak."

"You know me, I always go for the climax." Hunter said and decked Tommy in the eye, leaving a cut just below it and it was enough for Tommy to loose his balance and loosen his grip on him. Hunter heard a door open in the back of the apartment and his eyes cut towards the hallway where he spotted Jude coming out of the bathroom. Tommy cut his eyes to see what had taken Hunter's eye.

"Jude, get out of here now." He yelled and she took off running out the front door.

Hunter tried to take off after her but he wasn't fast enough. Tommy yanked his arm back and pushed him up against the wall. "You know me well enough to know when I tell you something you listen to me. It's saved your sorry ass a few times. So, leave Jude and alone and I won't kill you." Tommy said through gritted teeth, and he kneed him in the gut causing Hunter to fall over, curling into the ball on the ground. "Get the hell out of my house." He said and Hunter grabbed a hold of the wall to balance himself.

"This isn't over Quincy. You'll pay for this and so will she." He threatened before running out of the apartment and looking around for any trace of Jude. Out of the corner of his eye he looked down the stairs and saw Jude. She was exiting the stairwell on the bottom floor. He ran to the elevator and found himself in the lobby. He smirked at how easy it was to get her alone.

He walked up behind her not making a sound and slipped his arm around her waist. "Move and you're dead." He whispered and Jude felt her heart drop.

_Day before Jude's 18th Birthday 10:00 am at G-Major_

"Well it took you long enough to get here." Spiederman cooed at Jude as she ran in the door and directly into Darius' office. Jude quickly sat down with Spiederman and the rest of the band followed behind her.

"Most of you don't know this so I'm going to be the one to say it. I'm retiring at the end of this year. That means that I'm releasing G-Major to someone that I believe will lead this company to great success. I have chosen that person. But, before I let the cat out of the bag as to who else will own G-Major I'm holding a press conference that will showcase all the new talent here and we are also going to be public about everything that's been going on here at the office." Darius said and Jude shot Tommy a look. "Many of you may know this information already and some of you don't and it's going to be better to hear it now than later. Tom and Jude have been dating the past year and they will be getting married sometime in the near future." Darius announced and Jude's face turned a bright cherry red. "The press conference will be at one o'clock today everyone but Tom and Jude may leave my office." Darius ordered and everyone filed out of the office.

"Why did you do that. I could have at least warned her this was coming." Tommy said shooting up out of his chair with anger in his voice.

"I had my reason now hear me out. The two of you are going public today at the conference. You will arrive together; you will be very open with your relationship. That's why I told everyone because it will give them time to deal. Jude, I need to speak with T alone please." He asked and Jude gave him a sympathetic look and left the office.

Once she left the looked over the railing and Wally, Kyle and Spied were standing there with Jamie and Kat. "Okay, I know you're all mad so let me explain myself." She pleaded with them and they nodded. "You know that Shay cheated on me, well that day something happened and Tommy and I started dating and we have been ever since. I've been engaged since last year and he's taken care of me, and he's treated me better than ever so please, please don't be mad at him." Jude explained to her friends, adding a plea to the ending.

"Who else has known?" Kat asked her eyes flashing from Jamie to Jude and back again.

"Sadie and then Portia found out and she told my parents and Darius." Jude said quietly. "Look, Tommy and I couldn't fight what was going on between us. It just happened and I didn't want to lose working with him. So I decided we shouldn't say anything until I turned 18. I couldn't lose him as my producer." Jude said.

"You were always so independent. When did you decide you were dependant on him?" Jamie asked.

That hurt Jude more than she cared to admit. It almost knocked the wind out of her because Jamie was right. When Jude won Instant Star she didn't need anyone and now she needed him like oxygen. But she loved him, she loved him with all of her heart and she knew she would make it without him she just didn't want to.

"I don't need him, I want him with me Jamie. I'm making a conscious adult decision to be in this relationship. He proposed to me last year and we were together a year before that. I love him with every fiber in my being and I'm sorry that you don't like him Jamie but he's my home. He holds my heart." She whispered quietly walking out of the conference room.

_Jude's birthday 8:00 am, rehearsal space_

Jude struggled against her restraints. She tried to scream but the gag on her mouth kind of made that impossible. She never should have left when Tommy told her to last night. All it caused was this and this was the last thing that she wanted to have happen.

Jude dozed off for a second but the sliding of the door scared the shit out of her and jolted her awake. Her eyes quickly adjusted through the thin blindfold to see if she could make out who was there and it was useless.

"Glad you came." Hunter said moving aside so Tommy could see Jude.

"Let her go. This is between me and you not her." Tommy calmly said.

"Oh no, this has everything to do with her." Hunter said as Tommy grabbed the mic stand and knocked him in the head with it and ran to Jude to untie her he only managed to undo her hands before he felt himself being tackled to the ground. He felt a swift knee to his gut before he heard Jude yell out his name. She'd managed to free herself.

"Don't hurt him, please." She begged untying her feet and running and trying to pull Hunter off of Tommy without any success.

"Jude get out of here now." He yelled as he knocked Hunter off of him causing Jude to fall on her back. As she scrambled to get up Hunter grabbed her ankle slamming her head on the ground. He yanked her up to her feet and pulled a knife, holding the blade to her throat.

"Don't hurt her." Tommy yelled causing him to press the blade more on her neck. "I love her." He pleaded falling on his knees knowing if he tried to stop Hunter he'd hurt Jude.

"Now you get to know how I felt when I lost Angie. You may as well have been driving the car." Hunter spat as he went to move the knife across her throat.

"No, I'm pregnant." Jude yelled causing Tommy's eyes to widen and Hunter to stop. "You can't kill an innocent child. No matter how much you want Tommy to suffer you can't kill a child you're a better person than that." Jude pleaded causing him to throw her on the ground and Tommy swiftly holding out his leg to trip him up before taking the mic stand and knocking him directly over the head with it before calling 911.

As they waiting for the police to arrive Jude did anything but look Tommy directly in the eye. She knew he would hate her for this; for lying to him for not taking her pills like she should have for everything. She knew he'd run; she just knew it.

Once the police got there they took statements and loaded Hunter into an ambulance. They tried to get Jude to go to the hospital to get her head examined. She kept telling them she was fine but she could barely hold balance because she was so dizzy.

"You're going to the hospital. You're pregnant." Tommy barked at her and she finally gave in. She hung her head low and got into the ambulance without Tommy who promised he'd meet her at the hospital. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now. She didn't want to know, well she did but she wasn't going to push him.

The ride didn't take that long and Tommy was waiting for her in the ambulance bay which shocked her. He was silent and stayed in the room while they examined her head, telling her that she had a slight concussion. Her neck was fine which was a relief but Jude was still worried.

"All right Ms. Harrison, I'm going to draw some blood. Can you tell me how long ago your last menstrual period was?" The doctor asked and Jude looked at the floor before she answered.

"Two months ago." She whispered.

"All right, I want you to lie back as soon as the nurse draws this blood I'm going to give you an ultrasound." She said before leaving the room to update Jude's file and order the blood work and ultrasound.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Tommy asked.

"After the party tonight. I just found out. I thought because of the stress of graduation coming up and my new album coming out plus our relationship finally coming out that I was late because of stress. Then I got the "flu" and it really knocked the wind out of me and after that I was fine and ten when I looked at my calendar I realized and I just took the test the day before yesterday Tommy. I was going to tell you I just didn't know how. I know we don't want kids right now but here we are." Jude said a tear falling down her cheek. "And before you get mad at me for not taking my pill like I should you should also remember that we never, ever use condoms." Jude added and retracted from his touch.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this right now. I just thought we were getting married today. I never thought that we were going to have a baby too. I love you so much it's just a lot to take in." He whispered placing a kiss to her temple. "I want all of you, with me forever big eyes this doesn't change that, I just needed time to process it." He added causing her to grab his hand.

"I didn't want to tell you that way but I had no choice. He was going to kill me and I didn't want you to find out from some autopsy report that I was pregnant. I knew he wouldn't kill a child even if I hadn't been pregnant I still would've said it." She said causing him to crack a smile.

There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in to draw blood. Tommy held onto Jude's hand the entire time. The when it came time for the ultrasound Jude almost had an anxiety attack. She was so nervous. She couldn't understand how she was this nervous.

The doctor pointed out the gestational sac and that the little seed inside was the baby, and that Jude was at 8 weeks. She gave Jude some prenatal vitamin samples and set her up with an OB/GYN and discharged her telling her to take it easy because f the concussion. As they left the hospital the press surrounded them. Tommy ushered Jude into Darius's SUV and they took off heading towards G-Major.

_Day before Jude's birthday, 12:50 pm, G-Major_

Jude was pacing out in the alley behind G-Major. She was nervous to say the least. She didn't know what to expect from all of this. She felt her stomach starting to turn and she felt like she was going to heave at any moment. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist causing her to smile.

"You ready Harrison?" He asked her.

"Always." She replied taking her necklace off and putting her ring around her finger.

The pair made their way inside G-Major and Tommy held her close, squeezing her hand the entire time. He placed a small kiss to her temple as they made their way inside. Photographers were snapping pictures left and right of the pair and they made their way to the area where the conference was to be held and stood behind Darius as he corralled everyone.

"I'm going to start this press conference off by saying that I will be retiring in December. I will still own G-Major Recording but I will be passing the job of President of Operations over to my head producer Tom Quincy. As most of you know Tom and I have worked together for a number of years and I trust that his vision will lead this company into a new direction. I've asked Sadie Harrison to step in as Vice-President of Operations. These changes will take place effective January 1st. Tom and Sadie have complete creative control; I'll simply be a silent partner. Now, a few words from Tom Quincy." Darius said causing shocks and gasps throughout the room.

Tommy quickly took a seat and started going through mental notes as to what he was going to say. "Most of you know me as Little Tommy Q from BoyzAttack and most of you still think of me as the immature and irresponsible 18 year old that was in that band. I'm not the same person anymore and I'm thankful that Darius is putting his trust in my hands with his company. I have many changes that I'd like to implement and new artists I would like to sign and I would also like to announce my engagement and impending marriage." He said causing hands to start flying, and questions going unanswered. "Jude Harrison and I have been together for the last two years, and engaged for the last year. We are getting married within the next month and we are very happy together." He finished and pulled Jude close to him to pose for a few pictures.

The next move was all on her as she pulled him in for a searing kiss, she playfully bit his bottom lip and he wrapped an arm around her waist before they pulled apart gasping for air. "Thank you all for coming, the conference is now over." Sadie said as Tommy led Jude to his office.

"I know I wasn't supposed to kiss you but I couldn't help it." She said giving him her big puppy dog eyes to get out of a fight.

"I know I'm irresistible." He said causing her to punch him in the shoulder. "I love you." He whispered pulling her towards him. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I hope you know that." His said causing her to reach up and put his face between her hands.

"I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Quincy." She said causing him to kiss her again. She quickly pulled away causing him to grunt. "You know once we get started someone is going to knock on the door and interrupt us." She said causing him to silently agree with her. "So where are we going after my birthday?" She asked trying to get their honeymoon location out of him.

"Nope, not saying a word but you should go home and pack a bag because you're staying with me tonight." He said and she whispered she loved him again and kissed him goodbye before going home to pack a bag.


End file.
